kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hofo Pepe
Overview Hofo Pepe is a long serpentine creature originating from an unknown location. The flesh of her body is made of an unusual (possibly extra-dimensional) form of matter, which does not mesh well with our physical world. Hofo Pepe's body naturally generates “Forcelight” which pushes outwards against physical matter. This allows Hofo Pepe to move equally well in the air and under water - and presumably through the vacuum of space. Her energy source reacts to mystic energy, though it is so foreign to our physical concepts that it is likely something unique. The physical composition of our world is so unpleasant and alien to her that she cannot ever rest or be at ease. Origin Hofo Pepe burst into our world through a pinhole singularity. Her arrival was witnessed by the Sheb tribe, who lived on the nearby Woo Lei islands. Hofo Pepe developed a taste for eating Sheb villagers who ventured onto the craggy slope of the central volcano - where they were easy prey for Hofo Pepe to swoop down upon. A warrior in purple came up with a daring plan - to lure Hofo Pepe into an avalanch, using himself as bait. His dangerous plan succeeded - Hofo Pepe's head was pinned beneath the avalanche. Her right horn was broken, and her right eye blinded by the rocks. But worst of all, the press of solid matter was slowly burning through her, causing her unrelending agony. Unable to free herself, Hofo Pepe knew that she would die. But Hofo Pepe was saved - dug out from the rocks and debris by the same warrior in purple who had trapped her there. Instead of executing her, these humans showed her mercy. And thus the Sheb gained a powerful ally for themselves. Although Hofo Pepe remains trapped on Earth, unable to return to her home, she has found some solace in establishing a relationship with other intelligent beings. Incorporating Hofo Pepe into their local creation myth, the humans make an annual sacrifice to her - an elder of their tribe dressed in purple. This sacrfices waits on the open face of the volcano, to be eaten or spared by Hofo Pepe in a ritualistic parallel to her own encounter with the warrior. But the question remains - where did she come from? And how? And what else might follow? Energy System Hofo Pepe regains energy over time. However, she has an intense allergy to the physical matter of our Earth, especially concentrated power in kaiju form. If Hofo Pepe makes physical contact with a kaiju, her skin blisters and interrupts her energy regeneration for a short time. The more invasive the contact, the longer the reaction period lasts. This means that Hofo Pepe's wicked bite attacks, though quick and powerful, also carry an unexpectedly heavy cost for her weapon abilities. When creating a dimensional breech, Hofo Pepe can use the affected area to jump-start her energy regeneration, and shake off some negative effects of her allergy. Ranged Combat Hofo Pepe has a variety of effective ranged combat techniques. Her primary tool is the aquatic fire - a blue flaming projectile which travels slowly across the battlefield - scorching opponents. She also uses a piercing mystical light to disrupt opponents for minor damage. Because her flight is mystical (not physical) in nature, Hofo Pepe can move and change direction quickly - which helps her to keep opponents at long range. At much greater energy cost, Hofo Pepe may use her innate force manipulation abilities at range- creating a Force Geyser which lifts opponents up off the ground, and a Mystic Force Beam of focused energy from her mouth which can engulf and demolish targets. Of interesting potential use is her ability to open up dimensional breech singularities, which create a vortex environment which has strong negative effects on terrestrial kaiju but can revitalize Hofo Pepe. Grappling Hofo Pepe hates physical contact with physical kaiju, and so during grapples she does not touch them physically - rather she uses her telekinetic powers to clinch with them. Should an opponent successfully hoist Hofo Pepe, she will lose her energy regeneration for a significant period, as well as taking normal damage from the throw. Melee Combat Hofo Pepe is a very effective melee fighter, but her allergy to physical opponents is a significant impediment. Her strongest physical attack is her immobilizing bite, which deals massive quick damage to a single opponent, meshing her teeth with their flesh. This creates a lingering unpleasant effect for both Hofo Pepe and her target, as Hofo Pepe's body matter mixes with the terrestrial matter of the kaiju. More frequently, Hofo Pepe will use her speed and mobility to charge opponents, which requires only momentary physical contact. In addition to straight charges, Hofo Pepe uses a spiraling “corkscrew” charge technique, which sacrifices some momentum but is difficult to avoid. Weakness Hofo Pepe must control her use & gain rate of energy carefully. Physical combat is inevitable, so it is better that Hofo Pepe choose when and how she engages kaiju directly, so that she can manage her energy properly. Losing too much energy to physical combat and grapples, or being forced to engage without a good escape plan will be her downfall. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Hofo Pepe is somewhat “skittish” - she is always uncomfortable and never at-ease. Her flight is non-physical, so we can bank, twist and turn in a very odd, unreal fashion. We will need special effects for the impact of her “allergy” - which is the in-game inverse of an elemental affinity. *Combat Focus: Hofo Pepe is either a keep-away ranged fighter, or a quick combo melee character, depending upon her opponent. *Special Considerations: Hofo Pepe is serpentine, so we will want to pay special attention to how her tail code is handled. Probably we will expand from a boolian toggle to a 3 or 4-state machine, depending on how much it needs to bend at other times. Hofo Pepe is always flying. Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju